


A Deal's a Deal

by catgoober



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Shameless Smut, Short, Slight Choking, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgoober/pseuds/catgoober
Summary: You're still a fairly new survivor, and come across a killer you've never seen before. He takes an interest in you, and you find yourself drawn to him. Sexy times ensue
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Original Female Character(s), Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	A Deal's a Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut, so strap in!

The trial starts and you look around to see what realm you landed yourself in. It appears to be the Backwater Swamp. Great, you hated this map. It’s small and there’s not enough pallets to use during chases. You spot Meg a few yards away from you. You make eye contact and she gestures that she’s going to go find a generator to start working on. Knowing it’s better to split up and work on multiple gens at one, you go in the opposite direction. You find a generator in the corner of the map, behind one of the docks. You kneel down and get to work, cursing the entity for putting you in a skirt this trial. Your knees instantly get muddy. At least she gave you a decent leather jacket.

You’re still pretty new, only having been in about a dozen trials, but your work on fixing generators is definitely better than what it was. You’ve noticed you can develop certain skills that can be used during trials. Being somewhat close with Meg, she taught you how to summon a burst of speed when running, and how to vault windows quietly. Jake taught you his trick for forcing himself not to whimper when he’s injured, and that has been amazingly helpful for hiding from the killer. The generator starts slowly chugging along, and you smile to yourself. Over half way done.

You felt a chill go up your spine, and you know the killer is looking at you. Scanning your surroundings as you continue to work on the generator, you see a cloaked figure standing a ways off, staring at you from behind a tree. He’s wearing a white mask, the face elongated into an eternal scream. You don’t recognize him; this must be a killer you haven’t seen before. You prepare yourself to get up and sprint away, but he doesn’t charge at you, just continues staring. You continue looking at him and, distracted, you fumble the wires you’re handling and the generator sparks and shorts out, causing a mini explosion.

_Fuck._

Shaking your hands off from the sparks, you look back in the direction you saw the masked figure. He’s moved closer now. You look him up and down, you can see he’s wearing a black leather hooded cloak, black jeans, and black combat boots. He’s holding a knife. Your subconscious is telling you to run, but something is different about this killer. You’re used to facing disgusting, humanoid creatures, but he seems…perfectly human. He’s not floating or growling, no ethereal glow about him. You don’t take your eyes off him, the generator now forgotten about, as he moves closer to you, almost within arm’s reach.

You stand up and turn fully to face him, studying him curiously. You are thoroughly captivated. He’s close enough now that you can tell he’s lean but muscular, and at least a few inches taller than you. And he is wearing the hell out of his black jeans. _Wait, what?_ He notices you eyeing him up and chuckles.

“Why aren’t you running? You do know I’m the killer, right?” His deep, seductive voice catches you off guard. He cocks his head to the side. You can tell he finds this amusing.

“I, uh, I’m not sure?” you stutter, tensing your muscles in case you need to flee.

“Are you not afraid of me?” He asks darkly, moving closer, invading your personal space.

“Should I be?” You look directly into the eyes of his mask, your heart rate rising.

“ _Yes_.” He backs you into the wall, hands on either side of you, trapping you. You let out a soft gasp as he pushes you against the wall with his body, and you can feel the fabric of his jeans against your bare legs. He pushes his thigh against your core and gently rubs against it, your heart skips a beat and you can feel your face heating up. You can feel his intense gaze all over your body, even through the mask, and you shudder involuntarily. He seems to like that, and rubs against you a little harder. He drops his hands to your waist and under your jacket and tank top and begins running his hands up your sides.

_I… Fuck… why does this feel so good?_

Suddenly, the sound of a generator roaring to life catches both of your attention, and his head whips in the direction it came from, followed very closely by a second generator turning on.

“It seems I have some catching up to do. I’ll be back for you, princess.” _Princess?_ He turns and runs off, leaving you standing there stunned, and quite frankly, a little turned on. You haven’t really thought about sex since being trapped here, didn’t even think it was possible. Now, your mind raced with the possibilities. You wondered what he would do when he came back. Would he kill you? Probably.

_I’m not waiting around to find out_ , you thought. And you get right back to work on your generator, trying not to think about how his leather gloves felt feeling you up. It doesn’t take long before you start hearing the screams of your teammates. You’re not even sure who else is in this trial besides Meg. The first one to go down sounds like Dwight. He lets out an ear-piercing scream as he gets put on a hook not too far from you. You jump as you hear the sound of pounding footsteps come up behind you, and you almost blow the gen again. You turn around in time to see Meg running in to help you with the generator.

“I hate Ghostface.” She says, crouching down to get to work “I never know when that creepy bastard is coming for me.”

“Ghostface?”

“Yeah, he’s the killer this round. He stalks silently from a distance and then runs in to take you down. I hate when I can’t hear them coming.”

You don’t know what to say to that, so you focus on the wires. Between the two of you, it pops to life in no time.

“Alright, I’ll go get Dwight, you go find another generator.” Meg sprints off toward where Dwight was hooked.

You walk around, searching for a generator, when you hear cries of pain coming from the reeds. Walking closer, you notice it’s Claudette.

“Here, let me help you.” You kneel down and start working on mending her wounds. Claudette is probably one of your favorite people to sit next to at the campfire. She loves giving out healing tips.

“I can’t believe I got away.” Her breathing is raspy, Ghostface really did a number on her, the jerk. You finish healing her and stand up to lead the way to a generator you see up on a dock. You make it to the gen before you realize she’s not behind you. And then you hear the scream of her being put on a hook. She’s far from you.

_Shit!_

You go in the get her off the hook when Meg goes down, followed shortly by Dwight. This has gone downhill real fast. You don’t reach Claudette before Ghostface steps into your view, blocking your path.

“Miss me?” He asks, cocking his head again. When you don’t answer, he steps toward you. “It’s just you and me now.”

This man just killed all your teammates. You should run, but there’s still heat between your thighs from your earlier encounter, and you’d be lying if you said you didn’t want more.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice how you were checking me out earlier. How you moaned for me at the slightest touches. Even now, I can see the lust in your eyes.” He backs you against a tree and raises his knife, still dripping with blood. At this you turn to flee, and he hooks an arm around your waist and pulls you back against him.

“Don’t worry princess, I won’t hurt you. I take care of what’s **mine**.” The last word made your vagina do a backflip. He drops the knife, in favor of using his hands to roam up and down your body. Your weak attempt at struggling earned you a hand at your throat. You involuntarily grind your ass against him and he chuckles darkly. “You like this treatment?” He squeezes a little tighter.

“Y-yes!” you gasp out. His free hand snakes it’s way up your skirt and plays at the hem of your panties. Slowly, he pulls them down and gently caresses your clit with a gloved hand. You let out a pathetic whimper and grind yourself against his hand.

“So eager for me already?” You can hear the smirk in his voice. His hand moves lower to tease at your entrance, but refusing to indulge you. He leaves you squirming, trying to push against him and force his finger in but he remained out of reach. 

“Please touch me!” you moan out

“Look at you, so horny for the man who killed your friends. What will you do for me if I make you cum right here?” He dips a finger in, but it’s not enough for you.

“I’ll do anything you want! Please make me cum!”

“Deal.” He shoves a finger in and curls it into your g-spot, removing his hand from your neck to rub slow circles on your clit.

“Gah! F-fuck yes!” He works you over until your knees start giving out, but his strong arms hold you upright while he relentlessly fingers you. He slips in a second finger and increases the pressure on your clit, and it doesn’t take long before you feel the pleasure build up to a peak.

“Oh, don’t stop, please, I’m so close!” you’re practically squealing from just his fingers.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, princess. Now, cum for me.” He adjusts to shove his fingers directly against your g-spot at an incredible pace, and you come undone.

“Oh my God- FUCK!” the best orgasm you’ve ever had crashes over you, and you feel your juices running down your thighs. He slows his fingers and gently works you through your orgasm. Once your body stops shaking, he pulls his fingers out of you and brings them to your mouth. You eagerly open up to suck them, tasting yourself on the leather.

He pulls your panties back up for you, and releases his hold on your body. You turn around to face him, eyes clouded with post-orgasm bliss. Your brain doesn’t have to time process your thoughts before you blurt out:

“I want to kiss you.” And you hear him chuckle in response.

“I suppose, since you’ve been such a good girl for me.” And he raises his mask up and over his head, revealing a perfectly handsome face. He’s cleanshaven, giving him a young, boyish appearance. He has medium length messy brown hair. He’s smirking at you and you notice his deep green eyes twinkling. You move forward and throw your arms up around his neck and press your lips against his. He puts his hands around your waist and pulls you tight against him.

You kiss like that for a bit, until he pulls away.

“Our time’s almost up, now go find the hatch before I change my mind.” He smacks your ass and you turn to begin your search.

“And don’t forget, a deal’s a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my friend Rachel for giving me feedback and ideas! <3


End file.
